TIGA
by chovamilk
Summary: ONE OK ROCK's Fic! / Tiga drabble singkat sekitar hubungan Toru dan Taka. / Nona, Polisi dan... Ambigu? / AU! OOC! / Mind to read and review? :')
1. Chapter 1

**TIGA**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**Sho-ai! Fluff! Positive AU!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Matematika**

"Kenapa '_x_ kuadrat ditambah tiga _x_' tidak bisa bersatu menjadi 'empat _x_'? Menyebalkan!"

Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Toru dengan segala macam makian yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya kala mengerjakan soal matematika yang (sok) _innocent_ itu.

Taka yang medengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya cukup lelah dengan tindakan kekanak-kanakan Toru. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia harus bisa bersabar.

"Itu karena mereka tidak sejenis," Taka memulai penjelasannya. "Penjumlahan suku kuadrat hanya bisa di lakukan jika pangkat suatu suku sama atau sejenis."

"Jadi, mereka hanya bisa di bersatu jika mereka sejenis?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersatu?"

"H-huh?"

"Tadi kau menjelaskan bahwa yang bisa bersatu hanya yang sejenis, bukan? Kita adalah sejenis yang artinya bisa menjadi satu, kan?"

"_Ba-baka_!"

**- ღ -**

**Fisika**

"Ichibane-_san_, tolong bacakan pernyataan pada halaman 135."

Ichibane Yumi segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan memulai penjelasan singkat tentang magnet yang terdapat pada halaman yang disebutkan oleh _sensei _tadi.

"Magnet merupakan sebuah benda yang dapat menarik benda-benda tertentu. Magnet memiliki dua kutub yang berbeda dengan gaya saling tarik menarik. Jika di hadapakan dengan kutub yang senama, maka akan terjadi gaya tolak menolak. Bentuk dari magnet sendiri—"

"Cukup. Silahkan duduk kembali, Ichibane-_san_." Ucap _sensei_ mempersilahkan gadis manis tadi untuk kembali duduk.

"Seperti yang tertulis di buku kalian, bahwa magnet adalah sebuah benda yang memiliki gaya tarik menarik antara dua kutub yang berbeda," ucapnya mulai menjelaskan. "Magnet itu seperti manusia. Jika di hadapkan dengan lawan jenis, maka akan timbul sebuah ketertarikan." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah _Little-Mori_ kita.

Modusnya ketahuan sekali.

Tanpa diduga, murid yang sedari tadi diperhatikan mengangkat tangannya—bertanya, "Eum, sensei?"

Dengan senang hati, si _sensei_ menghampiri meja Taka, "Ya Mori-_chan_, ada apa?" tanyanya disertai dengan nada genit di dalamnya.

Dasar _sensei_ menel.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Taka menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Me-mengapa aku dan Toru bisa saling tarik-menarik—dalam artian seksual? Pa-padahalkan kami se-sejenis?"

Sekelas yang tadinya sudah hening, kini menjadi semakin hening. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas itu tengah memproses pertanyaan yang kelewat vulgar dari seorang yang—menurut mereka—teramat _innocent_ itu.

Tadinya sih memang _innocent_. **Tadinya.**

"A-apa?"

"D-dan gaya tarik-menarik menjadi semakin kuat ketika kami sedang berada di atas ranjang. Bukankah itu bertentangan dengan apa yang _sensei _jelaskan tadi?"

Si sensei menel tadi maupun teman-teman sekelasnya kembali memproses perntanyaan—pernyataan dari Little-Mori tadi.

Taka yang _innocent_, bersama Toru si yang diketahui segabai ketua klub _American Football_—yang di ketahui memiliki pikiran yang sangat nista, berdua di atas ranjang?

Berdua.

Di atas.

Ranjang?

"Me-memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan di atas ranjang?"

_**BLUSH**_

'_Ka-KAWAII!'_

Dengan penuh keberanian yang dimilikinya, Taka menjawab, "Me-merealisasikan pengertian dari ga-gaya?"

Gaya?

_Gaya merupakan tarikan atau dorongan yang menyebabkan suatu benda bergerak. Saat menggerakkan benda dengan gaya, kita membutuhkan tenaga atau..._

_Gaya merupakan tarikan atau dorongan yang menyebabkan suatu benda bergerak..._

_Gaya merupakan tarikan atau dorongan..._

_**TARIKAN** atau **DORONGAN**_

Dan dengan sebuah jawaban yang kelewat ambigu itu, cukup membuat seisi kelas pingsan akibat kekurangan darah. Termasuk si _sensei_ yang menel dan nyerempet _pedophile_ itu.

Ternyata si _sensei_ juga seorang fujoshi.

**- ღ -**

**Bahasa Inggris**

Kita semua tahu bahwa Toru Yamashita dan Morita Takahiro adalah dua siswa yang memiliki prestasi yang berbeda dan terkesan saling melengkapi.

Misalnya saja ketika Toru yang memiliki masalah dengan pelajaran matematika, dengan sabar Taka akan mengajarkan Toru sampai pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengerti tentang pelajaran yang di cap sebagai pelajaran paling menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin pelajaran yang harusnya berisi angka dari nol sampai sembilan bisa memiliki huruf _x_ dan _y_ di dalamnya? Dasar pelajaran labil!" komentarnya tidak terima.

Begitupun dengan Taka yang memiliki masalah dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Bahasa _universal_ yang di wajibkan kepada seluruh siswa untuk bisa menguasainya.

"Aku mencintai Jepang karena ini adalah negara kelahiranku. Jadi aku malas belajar bahasa lain selain bahasa Jepang." Kilahnya ketika ada yang bertanya mengapa ia selalu remedial di pelajaran ini.

Sore ini, Taka dan Toru tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah, mengingat bahwa besok ada ulangan bahasa inggris. Untunglah petugas perpustakaan berbaik hati mengizinkan mereka tinggal lebih lama di perpusatakaan.

"Hei, Taka."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kemari sebentar?" tanyanya sembari melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Taka mendekat kepadanya. Setelah Taka berada cukup dekat dengannya, Toru kembali berucap, "Bisa bacakan ini untukku?"

Taka mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan perilaku Toru saat ini. Tidak biasanya ia meminta bantuannya dalam hal kecil seperti ini. Ia yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya jika Toru dapat membaca 'sesuatu' itu tanpa bantuannya.

Toru sedang mengetesnya atau apa?

Walaupun di dalam hatinya Taka yakin Toru hanya sedang mengerjainya, tetapi toh ia juga mencoba membaca sebuah kalimat yang ditunjukan Toru. Sebuah kalimat yang ternyata Toru tulis sendiri.

_I love you,_

_Would you be mine?_

Sebuah rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah manis Taka. Membuat sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah maskulin Toru.

"Jawabanmu, _Little_?"

"Ba-baka!"

"Hei, itu bukan sebuah jawaba—"

_Chu~_

"Ka-kau mengerti, kan?" ucap Taka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik kelam Toru—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendapatkan reaksi tak terduga dari Taka mau tidak mau menghasilkan sebuah tawa yang keluar tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Toru. "Pfft! Hahaha kau lucu sekali—aw!"

Tawa itu seketika sirna karena sebuah cubitan di pinggang Toru yang diberikan dengan senang hati oleh Taka yang kesal. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu."

"A-aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**FIN? TBC?**

* * *

A/n: O-okey...

Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semua pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya. Dan saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reviews yang begitu membuat saya terharu membacanya. :')

Hai! Sa-saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita fiksi dari dua orang yang idiottapiunyu ini~ Ma-maafkan saya jika ceritanya sulit dimengerti. Saya sendiri tadinya ngga yakin mau di _publish_ atau cuma jadi _draft_ aja di laptop, tapi karena saya ngga enak juga menelantarkan akun ini, dengan segala tekad yang ada, saya _publish_ cerita ini setelah ulangan fisika yang kaya kampret itu =))

Untuk part yang _Bahasa Inggris_, saya mendapatkan idenya setelah membaca doujin AkaKuro di tumblr. Aje gile saya lagi tergila-gila dengan uke!Kuroko anjirrr dia imut banget =))) /stop.

Yang terakhir, saya ingin bertanya kepada para pembaca (jika ada),

Jadi ceritanya, saya berencana untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi sebuah kumpulan drabble yang terdiri dari tiga part. Ceritanya bebas, kalian juga bisa membantu saya untuk memilih tema di setiap chapter. Dan akan saya realisasikan dengan segala kemampuan yang saya miliki untuk membuatnya.

_**Jadi, fanfic ini mau berakhir disini aja atau mau di lanjutkan?**_

Semuanya ada di tangan kalian, pembaca yang berbahagia(?)

Akhir kata,

Mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Cokelat**

"I-ini untukmu!"

Toru mengerutkan dahinya—bingung, "Huh? Apa ini?"

"Te-tentu saja cokelat, bodoh!" ucap Taka dengan sedikit nada membentak, "Mau tidak?"

Dengan ragu bercampur heran, Toru mengambil sekantung cokelat berbentuk bintang yang pemberian Taka dan memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Toru.

"Tumben sekali." Gumam pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kemba—"

"Aku kan tidak bilang 'tidak mau'." Potong Toru cepat, "Aku hanya terkejut, tidak biasanya kau memberiku cokelat?"

"I-itu karena sekarang sedang beredar kabar bahwa banyak anak perempuan yang memasukkan kuku, rambut, atau bahkan darahnya ke dalam cokelat _valentine_ yang mereka buat. Katanya sih, agar pria yang diberikan cokelat tersebut berbalik menyukai mereka. A-aku hanya takut kau terjebak." Jelas Taka dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu. A-aku hanya—"

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan Toru secara tiba-tiba berhasil membuat Taka menelan kembali ucapannya. Semburat merah jambu di wajahnya kini menjalar sampai ke daun telinganya.

"Tidak perlu sok _tsundere_ seperti itu, idiot." Bisik Toru tepat di telinga Taka. "Lagipula, aku tidak berminat memakan coklat buatan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin 'memakan' dirimu, _little_."

**- ღ -**

**Bunga**

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," ucap Toru tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya. "Daripada kau terus berbicara, bagaimana jika kau menghemat energimu dan diam saja?"

Kesal, Taka hanya bisa menuruti perintah—yang sedikit kasar—dari kekasihnya dan merilekskan diri di bawah pohon apel yang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia duduki. "Si bodoh itu. Sok misterius sekali dia!"

Jangan salahkan Taka yang kini terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tengah datang bulan—marah-marah tidak jelas. Lagipula, kau pun akan kesal jika kekasihmu membawamu ke taman bunga lalu ia mengacuhkanmu dan malah mencari sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apa itu.

Ini lebih menengkelkan daripada bermain _flepi berd_.

"Toru, jika kau tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit, lebih baik aku—"

"KETEMU!"

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Toru berlari menuju tempat Taka berada sambil membawa setangkai _four-leaf clover_. "Untukmu."

"Eh? _Four-leaf clover_?"

Sebuah anggukan Toru berikan sebagai jawaban. "Kau tahu mitos tentang _four-leaf clover_?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya apa?"

"Menurut kepercayaan, jika seseorang memberikan setangkai _four-leaf clover_ kepada orang yang dicitainya, makan cinta mereka akan abadi."

Dan terima kasih, Toru. Karena ucapanmu barusan, kini wajah Taka dihiasi oleh semburat merah jambu yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

**- ღ -**

**Latihan?**

"Hei, Taka."

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku berlatih?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku."

_BRUSH_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" dengan tidak elitnya Taka tersedak minumannya sendiri, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kencang "Pfft! Ka-kau—apa? Ahahaha!"

Jengkel dengan reaksi yang didapatkan Taka, Toru bangkit dari kursinya, "Sudahlah, jika kau tidak mau aku akan—"

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau, kan?" potong Taka cepat, "Lagipula, siapa orang beruntung itu?" ucap Taka setengah menggoda, setengah sakit hati.

Hei, siapapun akan merasa sakit hati jika orang yang di sukainya ternyata akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang lain, kan?

"Aku akan menyebutkan namanya nanti." Balas Toru. "Jadi?"

"Baiklah. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, lalu kau **harus** menerimanya. Mengerti?"

Toru tidak siap ditolak ternyata.

"Baiklah, kedengarannya mudah. Ayo mulai!"

Raut wajah Toru berubah. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam lembut tangan Taka. Keseriusan tampak di kedua manik matanya. Mau tidak mau Taka menjadi salah tingkah dengan sikap Toru.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku—"

Dengan sengaja Toru menggantungkan kalimatnya—membuat atmosfir diantara keduanya semakin menegang. Taka sendiri antara merasa sakit hati dan ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya—

"—Morita Takahiro."

"H-huh?"

"Jadilah milikku, Morita Takahiro."

Taka terdiam—terkejut. Entah mengapa Taka merasa bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang Toru berikan lantaran ia malu mengungkapkan siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Berhenti bercanda, bodoh. Aku—"

"Apakah wajahku mengatakan bahwa aku bercanda?" tanya Toru dengan manik mata yang semakin menampakan keseriusan.

"Ta-tapi mana mungkin ka—"

"Jawab saja, idiot." Toru sudah mulai kesal rupanya. "Lagipula, bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji akan menerimaku?"

Ini sih jebakan namanya.

"To-Toru, aku—"

_Chu_

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Sebuah semburat merah jambu muncul di kedua pipi porselen Taka, disertai munculnya sebuah seringai di wajah tampan Toru.

Ternyata latihan membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

* * *

.

.

**A/n: **

HAIIIII

Adakah yang masih inget sama fanfic ini? /ngga ada/ /dor

E-ehehehe maaf kedua makhluk eonyoe ini semakin saya nistakan, KOKORO INI BAHAGIA LIAT MEREKA BERDUAAN /stop

Oh iya, untuk yang bagian **_Cokelat,_** itu buat ngerayain valentine ceritanya yak, cuma telat seminggu lebih doang. Ehehehe._.

Dan makasih banyak untuk semua yang mendukung kelangsungan fanfic ini. Anjirrr gue terharu banget :")))

Akhir kata,

Mind to review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bintang**

"Bisa tidak kau menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada di langit?"

Pandanga Taka kini teralihkan oleh pertanyaan Toru. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung. Menghitung bintang? Memangnya ia kurang kerjaan apa?

"Kau tahu, mungkin jika diibaratkan dengan matematika, jumlah bintang yang ada di langit sama dengan _bilangan tak terhingga_." Jawab Taka yang entah mengapa malah nyambung-nyambung ke pelajaran penuh angka itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entah mengapa," Toru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Taka dan kembali berucap, "Aku hanya bisa melihat satu bintang."

.

_Tjakep_. Saya bangga sama kamu, Tor. Udah bisa ngegombal sekarang.

.

Namun reaksi yang diberikan oleh Taka sungguh di laur dugaan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" wajah Taka terlihat panik. "Jangan bilang penglihatanmu sudah mulai menurun? Astaga! Kita harus segera ke dokter!"

"U-untuk apa?"

"TENTU SAJA MEMERIKSAKAN MATAMU, BODOH!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Taka!" seru Toru agak panik. "Memeriksakan mataku? Memangnya mataku kenapa?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau hanya bisa melihat satu bintang? Padahal kan bintang di angkasa itu banyak!"

Toru menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkataannya tadi disalah artikan oleh kekasihnya.

_Susah sih, punya pacar inosen banget._

**- ღ -**

**Bulan**

"Taka, kamu tau ngga?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu tuh seperti bulan," mulai Toru, "Walaupun permukaannya kasar dan berlubang, tapi—"

"Tapi aku ngga mau di samain sama bulan."

Toru mengedipkan "Memangnya kenapa? Padahal kamu sama bulan itu mirip loh." Tanya Toru dengan seulas senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

Toru ngga menyerah untuk menggombal ternyata.

.

**CTIK**

.

"Kenapa katamu?" nada bicara sang vokalis naik satu oktaf, "Jadi, kamu mau bilang kalau kulitku itu mirip seperti bulan—kasar dan banyak lubangnya?"

"H-huh?"

"Maaf saja ya, kulitku ini putih mulus terawat, jerawat aja ngga ada." Ucap Taka seraya berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia tempati dan segera pergi meninggalkan Toru yang memebeku di tempatnya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Taka kembali berucap, "Dan kalo sekali lagi mau nyamain aku sama bulan, **kita putus**."

.

**BLAM**

.

Maaf Toru, tapi kamu gagal untuk menggombali _little Mori-chan_. Lagi.

**- ღ -**

**Pelangi**

Hujan deras pagi tadi kini tengah menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil sehingga membentuk sebuah untaian pita raksasa berwarna-warni yang biasa kita sebut sebagai pelangi. Pemandangan indah seperti ini tentu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

Tak terkecuali dua orang sejoli yang berbeda warna rambut yang kini tengah menikmati keindahan pelangi dari balkon apartemen mereka berdua. Sebut saja si pirang adalah Toru dan si ikal adalah Taka.

"Kalau diibaratkan dengan pelangi, kamu itu warna kuning."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu itu orangnya kelewat ceria, kuat, dan juga—" sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi putih Taka, dan Toru kembali melanjutkan, "—Manis."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Taka. "Ja-jangan menggodaku, idiot!" protes yang dilontarkan olehnya di sambut gelak tawa dari lawan bicaranya, membuatnya semakin kesal. "Dan kau akan menjadi warna biru di pelangi!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena kau itu tegas, tampan, dan seorang yang sangat mesum."

Toru yang tidak terima dirinya dikatai 'mesum', segera melayangkan protes, "Hei! Aku tidak—"

"Tapi," potong Taka seraya menundukkan wajahnya—bermaksud menutupi semburat _pink_ yang semakin terlihat, kemudian kembali berucap, "Aku suka kau yang seperti itu."

Toru tidak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahnya kini sama merahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih.

Wah, ternyata Taka hebat juga ya dalam urusan menggombal.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n:** HALO! AKHIRNYA MODEM SAYA BISA BEKERJA KEMBALI, _YEAY! _/stop

Seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca fanfic buatanku:')

Untuk yang bagian _**Pelangi**_, sifat-sifatnya saya ambil dari karakter _Kuroko No Basuke_: Kise Ryouta (kuning) dan Aomine Daiki (biru), hehehe. Maaf kalo jatohnya malah jadi OOC, abis entah kenapa lagi nulis ini malah keinget warna rambut para _Generasi Keajaiban_ hehehe. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya!:""

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review_? :'3


	4. Chapter 4

**Nona?**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Entah itu dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah, atau pergi bersama teman atau orang-orang terkasih. Contohnya seperti kedua pemuda yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju toko buku. Pemuda pertama yang terlihat cukup tampan bernama Toru, sedangkan yang berwajah manis bernama Taka.

"Tumen sekali kau ingin ke toko buku?"

"Aku bosan di rumah."

"Dan alasanmu mengajakku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh pergi berdua dengan kekasihku?" jawaban _to-the-point_ Toru dengan sukses membungkam Taka dan menghadirkan setitik merah jambu di pipinya.

Sesampainya di toko buku yang dimaksud, mereka segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat-tempat buku yang ingin mereka baca—atau beli.

"Aku akan ke bagian novel. Mau ikut?"

Taka menggeleng, "Kau duluan saja, aku ingin melihat-lihat komik dulu."

"Baiklah." Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Toru segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju barisan buku-buku novel berada.

Sepeningal Toru, Taka segera menuju tempat komik berada dan dengan semangat memilih-milih komik mana yang menurutnya bagus. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah _shojo manga_ dengan _cover _dua orang pemuda beserta enam balita yang mengelilinginya. _Gakuen Babysitters_ judulnya.

"Sepertinya ini bagus." Gumamnya pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menduduki tempatnya berpijak tadi—setelah sebelumnya ia bersihkan seadanya—dan mulai membaca. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil ataupun jeritan tertahan kala ia membaca bagian yang lucu atau pun melihat bagian yang menampilkan tingkah polos bayi-bayi yang begitu menggemaskan.

Namun konsentrasinya seketika buyar ketika dirinya merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya. Dilihatnya kini seorang petugas toko buku sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Maaf nona, tetapi pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan duduk di lantai."

Tunggu,

Dia bilang apa tadi?

No…na?

Petugas itu memanggilnya **NONA**?

"Maaf, tapi—"

"Tolong jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku."

Sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari arah belakang. Disusul dengan wajah seseorang berambut _platinum_ _blond_—yang diketahui adalah wajah kekasihnya itu—secara tiba-tiba kini berada di bahu kirinya seraya memasang sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Tangannya pun secara ajaib tengah melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Dan maaf atas sikap kekasihku yang seenaknya tadi."

"Uh-oh—"

"Dan jika tidak keberatan," seringainya kini berubah menjadi senyum keji, "Pergi."

Tanpa berkata apapun, petugas itu segera pergi—takut akan aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh Toru tadi—meninggalkan sang nona manis dan kekasihnya yang masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"_Ano_… Toru?"

"Hm."

"Lepas."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

_MENYUKAI NDAS MU?! _"Orang-orang memperhatikan kita, _Aho_!"

"Tenanglah _nona manis_, mereka hanya iri kepada kita."

**TWICH**

"Kenapa?"

Sebuha kecupan medarat di pipi Taka sebelum Toru menjawab, "Karena kau adalah milikku dan aku milikmu."

Dan kini Taka bingung, antara ia ingin sedikit lebih lama merasakan perlakuan sang kekasih, atau menendangnya karena dengan seenaknya memeluknya—dan mencium—serta memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nona_.

**- ღ -**

**Polisi**

Hari ini, kelas bunga matahari tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan seorang pemuda berada di tengahnya. Adalah Morita Takahiro, seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang menjadi wali kelas dari dua puluh tiga murid di kelas itu yang rata-rata masih berusia lima tahun itu.

"_Ne_, sekarang ada yang ingin memberitahukan _sensei_ apa cita-citanya kelak?" ujarnya diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman terbaiknya yang disambut penuh antusias oleh murid-murid kecilnya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menjawab, _'Aku ingin menjadi gulu cepelti _cencei_!'_ atau _'Kalo aku ingin jadi doktel bial bica nyembuhin olang!'_. Dan jawaban yang paling ekstrim berasa dari seorang gadis kecil berambut _navy blue_ yang menjawab, _'Kalo aku cih, mau jadi isteli _cencei_ aja!'_ yang disambut oleh sorakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat ini, masih tersisa satu anak didiknya yang belum mengatakan keinginannya jika sudah besar nanti. Seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya. "Ne, Yamashita-_kun_?"

Sosok mungil yang dipanggil—yang diketahui bernama Yamashita Toru—tersentak kaget. "Y-ya _cencei_?"

"Hanya kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_."

Mengetahui bahwa yang ditanyakan oleh sang guru tetaplah sama, kemudian ia menjawab, "Aku ingin mejadi polici, _cencei_!"

Taka tampak agak terkejut dengan jawaban murid kecilnya ini. "Memangnya kenapa Yamashita-_kun_ ingin menjadi polisi?"

Dengan sebuah cengiran polos, Toru menjawab, "Agal aku bica menangkap _cencei_ dan menghukum _cencei_!"

_EH?!_

"Memangnya kenapa Yamashita-kun ingin menangkap _sensei_?"

"Kalena _cencei_ cudah menculi hati Tolu! Menculi itu kan telmacuk kejaha—Loh? _Cencei_? _Cencei_ kenapa? Kok mukanya melah banget?"

Oh, sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, _little_ Yamashita-_kun_. Kau dengan sukses telah membuat gurumu merona hebat akibat ucapan polos—dan kelewat dramatis—mu itu.

**- ღ -**

**Ambigu**

Sepertinya matahari hari ini sedang bahagia—atau marah?—sehingga ia tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan sengatannya yang terasa begitu berlebihan untuk para manusia yang tengah melakukan aktifitasnya. Hal tersebut juga didukung oleh lenyapnya awan-awan yang biasanya menemani sang mentari.

Apalagi jika ditambah dengan temanmu yang berperilaku sedikit… erotis.

Dan hal tersebut sedang dialami oleh pemuda bersurai _platinum_ _blond_ yang kini tengah bersama pemuda lainnya yang sesekali mengeluarkan beberapa desahan halus—entah disengaja atau tidak —yang membuat suasana di dalam kamarnya semakin _panas_.

"Ungh…"

"Err… Taka?"

"Nnggh? Aphuah?" ucapnya tanpa mengeluarkan _benda_ berwarna cokelat sehingga tanpa sengaja aliran saliva bercampur _cairan lainnya_ tampak menuruni _benda cokelat_ itu.

_Parah. Erotis sekali kau nak._

Toru jadi sedikit kikuk melihatnya, "Bisa tidak kau melakukannya dengan sedikit tenang?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ini _besar_ dan _panjang_? Kau pikir mudah melakukannya?"

"Tapi setidaknya jangan berisik, bodoh!"

Taka yang dikatai bodoh menjadi sedikit kesal dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berbaik hati membantu Toru mengatasi _masalah kecilnya_, tetapi kenapa ia malah dimaki-maik? "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi kau yang memintaku untuk membantumu megurus _ini_ karena kau sedang _sakit_. Kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah?"

"Karena kau semakin membuatku _sakit_, idiot!"

**BRAK**

"Maksudmu apa sih?" bentak sang surai malam. "Jika kau tidak mau _es krim jumbo_ rasa cokelat ini aku makan, harusnya kau jangan sampai terkena _flu_!"

_Yes. Taka marah ke Toru._

"B-bukan begitu maksudku Taka—Hei! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Pulang. Dan es krim ini aku ambil." Ungkapnya singkat kemudian melangkah melewati Toru.

**BLAM**

Toru membatu di tempat.

"Sial." umpatnya kesal. "Jadi, kau harus membereskan _hal ini_ sendirian?" kini arah pandangnya tertuju pada sebuah tonjolan kecil yang berada di selangkangannya dengan wajah memelas.

_Yang sabar ya. Nanti di kamar mandi jangan lama-lama, kan lagi sakit. /slap_

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n**: Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas terlambatnya chapter empat ini. Alasannya sederhana, karena saya terlalu fokus kepada beberapa manga / anime rekomendasi dari temen saya-_-v

Halo~! Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fanfic ini? /ngga ada

Terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan terlebih lagi meninggalkan jejaknya. :*{}

Sedikit pemberitahuan, untuk dua-tiga minggu ke depan sepertinya saya tidak akan menulis chapter baru. UTS sedang menghantui saya soalnya /cry

Yah, saya menyadari bahwa semakin lama, jumlah word yang saya hasilkan semakin sedikit dan alurnya pun semakin _absurd_. Entahlah, saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan saya meminta maaf atas hal tersebut. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih baik lagi (ง •̀_•́)ง

Dan akhir kata,

_Mind to review_? :3


End file.
